Total Drama Playa Des Losers
by TotalDramaFanForever88
Summary: What actually happens to the contestants after they walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and get to Playa Des Losers? Each episode a new eliminated teenager will join the other eliminated contestant in this luxurious place. They will find out that the drama isn't over even after you are voted out.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Time

''I just don't get it'', Ezekiel said. He was sitting in the boat of losers and looked at Camp Wawanakwa, as it got further and further away from him.

He was the first one eliminated. The shame. All that hard work signing up, the months he spend waiting for an answer. He was so happy to finally be out of the farm, meet other teenagers. All that for nothing.

''Hey, kid!'', he heard chef hatchet say, ''This is your stop! Get your stuff and get off the bout 'cause I gotta go back to Wawanakwa!'' Ezekiel looked around. He didn't know where he was. ''But...'', he said. ''No buts! Get your butt of the boat before I kick it off!'' Ezekiel shivered at the scary man who stood before him and did as he said. As he got off the boat, he stood on a dock. Chef and the boat disappeared into the night. He looked around. Everything was dark.

Then... he saw hundreds of light lit up. He's eyes were wide. He saw a magnificent mansion, surrounded by a huge pool with a diving board and a tiki bar, a hot tub, a grill and two dozen folding beach chairs. He smiled a big smile. ''Wow, this place is awesome!'', he said. Then he saw a camera crew coming at him.

''Hey, what's your name?'', asked one of the cameramen. ''Ezekiel'', he answered. ''So tell us, how do you feel?'', he asked. ''Um...'', Ezekiel thought for a moment, ''I guess I'm bummed to be the first one eliminated, but this place rules! Where is my room?'' the crew followed Ezekiel into the mansion.

Inside was a huge buffet table with lots of delicious food. ''Ha ha! Sweet!'', Ezekiel said, ''I didn't it all day, other than two gross meals chef made!'' He devoured the food as the cameramen took a break. No one wants to watch that. After about 20 minutes they continued the tour. They passed by a gym, a big launch with HD screen TV and comfortable couches, and reached the bedrooms. There were 11 bedrooms. Ezekiel went into the nearest one to him.

Two beds with fresh, new shits were placed at each side of the room. Each bed had a closet and a nightstand next to it. He put his begs on one of the beds and went to look at the bathroom. Each room had it's own bathroom, with a toilet, sink, big mirror and a shower. The place was spotless. ''Man, this place is like a palace or something!'', he said.

''Well, kid'', said the cameraman, ''The battery's almost dead and we don't think this is gonna get any more interesting than that. Is there anything you want to say before we're finished?'' ''Yeah!'', Ezekiel yelled excitedly, ''I just want to say to my mom and my dad that...''

 **Sorry for the boring chapter. Ezekiel is the only one in Playa Des Losers right now. Soon others will come and the episodes will have an actual story line. Eva's coming next...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Danger is Heading

Eva sat in the boat of losers. Her time on the show was over. She knew her temper will **eventually** cause her elimination, but she didn't think it will be **that** soon. ''This stinks'', she said. The boat reached another island. She could see a huge mansion that was surrounded by a pool, hot tub, bar and beach chairs. According to the mess, someone else was already there. As she stepped off of the, she already saw cameras pointing at her. she frowned. ''WHAT NOW?'', she yelled.

The camera crew came closer to her. She grabbed one of the cameramen from his shirt and yelled at him: ''WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?'' The man shook in fear. ''A... an... in... inter... view?'', he mumbled cautiously. ''This is Playa Des Losers'', said a camerawoman, ''This is where all the eliminated contestants come to after they finish their part in the show''. Eva looked around. ''WHY IS IT SO MESSY?!'', she yelled again. ''That is something you will have to talk about with Ezekiel. He's inside'', said the camerawoman. Eva finally released the poor cameraman who breathed heavily. ''Fine'', Eva said, ''But clean this place. NOW!'' she headed into the mansion while a cleaning crew was rushing to clean the mess.

''Hey, Eva!'', a smiling Ezekiel greeted her when she entered the mansion. She frowned at him. ''YOU NEED TO START CLEANING YOUR MESS!'', she yelled. ''Yeah, sorry'', he said, ''I got a little carried away. But I was here alone for the past two days! I almost lost my mind!'' Eva didn't answer. ''Do you want something to eat? The kitchen is to the left'', he offered, ''I knew you'd be coming so I saved some microwave pizza for you''. Eva dropped her bags. ''You knew **I** was coming?'', she asked angrily. ''NO! NO! That is not what I meant!'', Ezekiel tried to defend himself, ''I knew **someone** was coming! I didn't know it was going to be you! How could I have known? The episode is only going to air tomorrow...'' Eva rolled her eyes as he kept babbling. She took her luggage and went into the kitchen and ate some of the pizza Ezekiel saved her. Surprisingly, it was still warm.

The kitchen looked nice. It was roomy, and painted in queen blue and white. It had something relaxing in it. From the silver sink, through the shimmering light blue knives, spoons and forks, to the big, shiny, white refrigerator. She opened it and found out it was stocked with goods. ''They bring new supplies of food twice a week'', she heard Ezekiel's voice behind her. She turned to him and yelled: ''NEVER SNEAK ON ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! I HATE SNEAKERS!''

She walked out of the kitchen, furious. She needs to relax somehow. Then, she noticed it. Behind glass doors, there it was. The most magnificent gym. She entered it and was amazed with it's beauty. Treadmills, steppers, dumbbells and what not. All in fiery orange color tones. That is exactly what she needed. Doing sports always relaxes her. She put her suitcases aside and gleefully started working out.

After a two-hour work out she went to the launch. ''Hey, where's the showers?'', she asked Ezekiel, who was watching some MTV crap on television. ''I'll show you'', he said and turned off the TV. He took her to the stairs and they went up to the second floor. ''Here'', he said, as he pointed at the bedroom's doors, ''Each room has it's own bathroom. Enjoy!'' He smiled again and left.

After she took a shower and unpacked her stuff, she joined Ezekiel in the launch. ''Wow, you look good! It's weird seeing you without your ponytail!'', he said. ''WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THAT I'M UGLY?!'', she yelled. ''NO! What I meant is that you usually wear guy's clothes and it's hard to notice how pretty you really are'', he apologized. Eva's eyes were wide. No one has ever called her pretty before. ''Uh... Thanks, I guess'', she said. ''Your welcome'', he smiled, ''Want some popcorn?'' she sat on one of the black satin sofas. ''No, thanks'', she said when she noticed how much butter was in it, ''I gotta stay in shape''. ''OK'', he said with a mouthful of popcorn, ''There's a zombie movie marathon, wanna watch with me?'', he asked. Zombies weren't exactly her thing. She preferred watching sports games. It was almost midnight anyways. ''I think I'm gonna go to bed'', she said, ''I wanna get up early tomorrow for my morning jog''. ''Cool'', he said, ''See you tomorrow''. ''Sure'', she answered. ''This kid is weird'', she thought to herself, ''But he's also kinda nice. kinda''.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sarcasm-man

Noah sat in the boat of losers. ''It's their loss, anyways'', he thought to himself, ''They voted off the smartest person on this show. They're gonna lose. I didn't even want to be on this show. I just did it as a joke, you know''. He kept convincing himself that he didn't cared, but this weird empty feeling filled his heart.

Then the boat stopped near to a dock. He saw what looked like a very luxurious resort. ''Isn't that the place that was shown on your website where we sent our applications to the show?'', Noah asked Chef. ''Just get off of the boat, kid'', Chef said, irritated. ''Someone grumpy today'', Noah said. Then he got off the boat quickly before Chef could throw him out. The place looked good.

''Hey, it's Noah!'', he heard a voice. It was Ezekiel, glad that another former competitor has arrived. ''Hey, you're the guy who was eliminated first, right?'', Noah asked. ''Yeah'', Ezekiel said, ''My name's Ezekiel. Welcome to Playa Des Losers, the wonderful place you go to after you are voted off''. Noah looked around. ''Man, if I knew **this** is where you go after the show, I would've gotten myself eliminated first'', Noah said and smirked. Then he noticed a camera that was hidden on a tree. ''Oh, no. Don't tell me this place has cameras too'', Noah frowned. ''Yep. A few days ago, a camera crew filmed all the outside scenes, then Chris realized he could just replace them with cameras. Like the one's inside the mansion'', Ezekiel said. ''And he hid them like my mother hides my video games when I don't clean my room. Very obvious places'', Noah commented sarcastically. Ezekiel laughed. ''You're a funny guy, Y'know?'', Ezekiel said. ''No'', Noah replied with his usual sarcasm. Then they both went into the mansion.

''Fancy'', Noah said. ''Yeah, it's awesome!'', Ezekiel said, ''You want me to give you a tour around the place?'' ''Can't you just tell me where everything is without all that unneeded walking?'', Noah asked. Ezekiel laughed again. It began to irritate Noah. Ezekiel walked a reluctant Noah into the kitchen. ''This is where the kitchen is'', Ezekiel said. Noah opened the fridge. ''You mean, we have to make it ourselves?'', he asked. ''There are some frozen pizzas in the freezer'', Ezekiel answered. ''That's more like it'', Noah said, ''Can we get this tour over with?''

They then traveled to the launch. ''Nice'', said Noah, ''Although it looks too much like a crosswalk''. He pointed at the couches, some of which were white and the others were black. Then they passed the gym, in which Eva was working out tirelessly. ''Great, there's already a room in this place that I'm never gonna enter'', Noah said. Then they reached the stairs. ''The bedrooms are on the second floor'', Ezekiel said. ''You mean, I have to climb up this stairs every time I want to go to my room?'', Noah asked. Ezekiel nodded his head up and down. Noah sighed. ''Fine, let's do it'', he said.

A few hours later, Noah has already unpacked his luggage, took a shower and played a quick game on his N-Gage, that he finally got back after it was confiscated by the producers when he entered the show. He felt his stomach growling and went downstairs. He took some pizza and a bag of chips and went to the launch. Ezekiel was watching MTV. ''Why are you watching that garbage?'', Noah asked. ''Back home my parents blocked almost every channel on our television because it wasn't ''educational'' for me'', Ezekiel said, ''By the way, what does ''Yo'' mean?'' ''It's like ''Hey'' in a lame gangster talk'', Noah explained. ''Oh'', Ezekiel said, ''Yo-Yo Noah, can I have some of that chips?'' Noah rolled his eyes. ''Sorry, I don't talk to yo-yo's'', he answered.

Eve joined them with her dinner - a steak well-done. ''SWITCH CHANNELS!'', she yelled, ''I'm not watching that show with the skinny-ass girls and the the douche bag guys with the fold chains!'' ''I think those look cool'', Ezekiel said. ''If by ''cool'' you mean a hideous golden monstrosity, then yes, it is cool'', Noah said. Eva laughed and said: ''Shorty's right! Switch channels!'' ''Fine!'', Ezekiel said, ''Watch what you want. I'm out. Peace!'' He left them both rolling on their backs, laughing.

The next day, Noah woke up in the noon. The campers only slept like seven hours a night at Camp Wawanakwa, so he was happy to finally sleep more. As he went downstairs in his pajamas to get something to eat, Eva was already eating her lunch. She watched some hockey game on TV. ''Good morning, princess'', she said as he sat next to her with a bowl of cereal. He just kept eating. He wasn't ready to communicate with anyone before breakfast.

A few minutes later he said: ''I thought you'd be jogging now''. ''No, I only work out during morning and evening'', Eva said, ''And it's not just jogging. It's heavy-lifting, boxing, push-ups...'' ''Wow, just talking about sports makes me feel tired'', Noah said. ''You just woke up, little smart-mouth!'', she said, shocked. ''Well, what can I say? I'm the laziness expert'', he smiled. ''Wanna watch ''Asterisk Battles'' with me? There's a movie marathon of the original trilogy?'', he asked. ''I don't like science fiction movies'', Eva said. ''Oh, but you'll **love** this trilogy'', Noah said, ''It has fight scenes and a bad-ass princess. I promise you'll enjoy it''. Eva looked at Noah, who she never seen excited about anything before. ''OK'', she said, ''Maybe just the first one''.

As they watched it begin, Noah said: ''You know, for a raging, muscle-building monster, you're not so bad''. Eva smiled. ''And you're not so bad yourself. For a lazy smart-mouth''.


	4. Chapter 4 - Too Pretty For His Own Good

Justin pondered as he sat in the boat of losers. That was the first time his looks didn't get him what he wanted. how come? could he be losing his hotness? That just cannot be! It won't be! He will gain his control over other people again!

The boat stopped. Justin saw a luxurious resort full of lights. A hot tub, a tiki bar and a giant pool were only a few things he noticed among others. He smiled and said: ''Not bad!'' ''Kid, hurry up and get off of the boat. I have dinner leftovers I need to turn into breakfast'', Chef said. Justin smiled at him and said: ''Of course, but can you help me carry my luggage off of the boat?'' His smile and pretty eyes did their magic and Chef put all of Justin's stuff, and later Justin himself, safely on the dock.

Justin smiled devilishly after the boat left and entered the mansion. ''Hey, homey'', he was greeted by Ezekiel, ''How's a-going?'' Justin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ezekiel's new golden chain necklace. ''Hey...'', Justin said as he couldn't remember Ezekiel's name. ''I'm Ezekiel, but you can call me ''The Zeke'', homey. Up top!'' Ezekiel raised his hand for a high five. ''Sure'', Justin said and high-fived him. ''Wan' a tour at ''Playa Des Losers?'', Ezekiel asked. Justin smiled politely and said: ''No ,thanks. I just want to go to my room and freshen up for now''. He smiled his enchanting smile to Ezekiel.

''Fine, homey. It's this way'', Ezekiel said and was about to lead him to the stairs, but Justin stopped him. ''Would you mind carrying my bags?'', Justin asked. Ezekiel tried, but he had no upper-body strength. ''Can't, homey. It's too heavy. What is in this things?'', Ezekiel said, short of breath. ''Just some clothes'', Justin said, ''Some socks, a towel, body cream, face cream, hair cream, ear cream...'' ''Ear cream?!'', Ezekiel asked in confusion. ''So my ears won't be hideous'', Justin explained.

Just then, Eva passed by them. She was after a shower and headed to the kitchen. ''Hey, Eve!'', Ezekiel said. Eva stopped walking and turned around to him. Her face was red. ''It's Eva! For the last time, Eva! E-V-A! EVA! If you call me ''Eve'' one more time, I'm gonna CRUSH YOUR LITTLE BRAIN INTO THE GROUND!'' A terrified Ezekiel ran from her, as Eva kept yelling: ''AND TAKE THAT STUPID THING OFF OF YOUR NECK! YOU LOOK LIKE A DOUCHE BAG!'' Justin smiled. Someone as tough as Eva will definitely have the ability to carry his bags. ''Hey, beauty'', he said to her. ''WHAT DO YOU WANT?!,'' she yelled, still steamed at Ezekiel. ''I was just thinking, since you are the strongest person in here, would you mind helping me carry my bags to my room?'', he said and flushed a big smile. Eva was caught in his magic, but quickly shook it off. ''I can't. I need to make myself a descent dinner after a work out'', she said and continued walking to the kitchen.

But Justin was not about to give up so easily. ''But I need a strong, confident feminist like you to help me'', he said softly. He held her hand and looked into her eyes. ''Will you help me? Please?'' That move had Eva fall into his trap. She carried his luggage to the stairs, and then into his room. ''Thanks, honey'', Justin said manipulatively, ''Now can you unpack them and organize them in my closet? I need to take a shower''. Eva was maybe in a trans, but she was still a strong woman, and that sentence made her backbone reappear. ''Haven't I helped you enough already?'', she asked. Justin was surprised at the sudden change of character, but didn't lose his calm. ''You're right'', he said. Then, Justin took off his shirt. ''But, I will need you to help me a little more. OK?'', he said and smiled.

''You organized his stuff in his closet?'', Noah asked. Eva looked ashamed and embarrassed. They sat in the launch. It was about 10 AM. Noah was in a middle of some fighting game on his Xbox 360, which he was forced to give up when he got to the island and just now got back. Eva came downstairs and sat on the sofa with him. when she told him what happened yesterday, he was shocked. ''I didn't even went on my morning jog because I was so ashamed'', she said sadly. Noah put a comforting hand on Eva's shoulder. ''He does that to every girl on the show. And Owen. But trust me, he is not worthy of your pain. Just stick with me, and I'll teach you how to ignore him'', Noah said. Eva smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Yo, homeys, was'sup?'', Ezekiel announced as he came towards them. Eva and Noah were both annoyed at his presence. ''Why do you wear **that** over your pajamas?'', Noah pointed at Ezekiel's golden chains, which looked even more ridiculous now that Ezekiel was wearing a blue, matching sat of pajama pants and shirt with horses on it. Eva laughed. ''That's my bling, homey!'', Ezekiel said. Noah rolled his eyes. ''Yo, where's Justin?'', Ezekiel asked as he walked into the kitchen. ''Mr. Pretty-boy is outside, sunbathing is ever-so-important body'', Noah said sarcastically as he continued his game. Eva laughed again and said: ''Well, I'm going to practice boxing in the gym''. She got off of the couch and left.

Ezekiel sat next to Noah and ate a bowl of cereal with milk. The crunchy sound was interrupting Noah's focus. ''Do you mind eating your noisy food someplace else?'', Noah asked angrily. ''Boy, you're in a bad mood, homey. What's wrong?'', Ezekiel asked. ''You!'', Noah yelled, ''You are all wrong! since you started wearing this so-called jewelry on your neck, you turned into the type of guy I hate most! And now pretty-boy's here... I swear I'm gonna lose my mind if someone normal won't come here soon!''

Noah left the launch angrily with his Xbox. Ezekiel stayed sitting for a while, confused. Then he decided to go outside and talk to Justin. Justin was lying on a beach chair which was covered with a towel. He wore a bathing suite and sunglasses. By the chair were a pair of flip-flops, a sunbathing oil and a paper fan. ''Hey, Justin. Was'sup?'', Ezekiel asked. Justin didn't move. ''Good. Can you move to the left? You're blocking the sun'', Justin said. ''Sure, homey'', Ezekiel said and moved. ''And while you're standing, can you fan me with this fan?'', Justin pointed at the paper fan that on the ground. Ezekiel did as he requested. ''Hey Justin, do you think I'm weird?'', Ezekiel asked. ''No'', Justin didn't even listen to the question, ''Fan faster''.

''But Noah got really mad at me now. He said I'm turning into someone he hates. I don't want Noah to hate me. And Eva is also real' mad at me. what do you think?'', Ezekiel asked. ''Huh?'', Justin asked after a moment of silence. Now, Ezekiel was mad. He dropped the fan and marched towards the mansion. ''You know what?'', Ezekiel said, ''I'm cool! I don't care what you're saying! TV shows are full of guys like me, so that means it's OK!''


	5. Chapter 5 - Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

''I miss you already!'', Katie yelled tearfully to her BFFFL, Sadie, as she stood on the boat of losers and waved to her. They were never apart. Ever. Not since their first meeting, when Katie's parents moved to the house next-door to Sadie's family when both of them were two years old. They went to the same kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and high school. They had the same summer job. They even chose together what college they want to apply to.

''I miss you infinitely more! Bye!'', Sadie yelled. And that was it. Katie couldn't see or hear Sadie anymore. Just the island. From afar. She couldn't stop crying. ''Ahh...'', Chef started saying, as he was clearly uncomfortable with Katie's crying, ''You need to get off of the boat, girl''. Katie opened her eyes, which were closed and covered by her hands for the past few minutes. She could barely see. Her eyes were red and puffy. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

She saw the most beautiful, gorgeous mansion, with a pool, a hot tub and a bar, but this didn't make her feel any better. ''OK'', she said in a cracking, quite voice. She took her pink suitcase that matched Sadie's and got off. She didn't care for all the luxuries around her. All she wanted was for Sadie to be standing next to her. ''Oh my gosh!'', she would've said, ''This place is so fetch!'' And Katie would've answered with: ''Totally!'' They could've talk for hours about how pretty this place is. But there was no use for daydreaming. She was standing on that dock alone. Even the boat left. She took a deep breath and walked to the mansion.

She walked inside and saw that kid who was eliminated first, Ezekiel? Was that his name? And why is he wearing gold chains? ''Yo, Katie'', he greeted her, ''Looking good, doll. Hey, where's that other girl? The one who dresses like you?'' Katie started crying again. Ezekiel panicked. ''Yo, girl. I didn't mean it for you to cry!'', he tried to make her stop crying. ''WHAT HAPPENED?!'', Eva yelled as she came to see who was crying. ''Katie? Why are you crying?'', Eva seemed surprised to see her. Then see garbed Ezekiel by his shirt. ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?'', she asked angrily. ''Hey, people'', Justin came, ''I'm trying to moisturize here. Can you keep it quite?'' Katie noticed Justin. She had a crush on him, but not even that made her stop crying. ''What's going on here?'', Noah joined them, ''Are you having a competition for who can bother me more? Because her crying is annoying, but Justin still is number one on that list''.

''CAN YOU TELL US WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALREADY?!'', Eva asked impatiently. Katie tried telling them, but her crying made it impossible to understand. what they heard was: ''I... And she wasn't... And now... Alone... Miss Sadie!'', and then she continued crying. ''WHAT?!'', Ezekiel asked after a moment of silence. Noah sighed and said: ''She and Sadie were in the bottom two and she got eliminated and Sadie wasn't. They have never been separated and now she feels all alone and she misses Sadie''. Everyone, including Katie, looked at Noah with a stunned expression. ''How did you get it?!'', Justin asked. ''I have four older sisters. I've seen girls crying since literally the moment I was born''.

Katie stopped crying, but she was still emotional. ''Where is my room?'', she asked quietly, ''If you don't mind, I rather be alone right now''. ''I'll show you!'', Ezekiel volunteered. ''No, you won't'', Eva said, ''We don't need her to start crying again!'' Eva helped Katie with her suitcase and showed her where the stairs to the second floor are. For a minutes, the place was quite.

And then Katie started crying again. ''WHAT NOW?!'', Eva screamed, ''DON'T YOU HAVE SOME TRICK TO MAKE HER SHUT UP?!'', she asked Noah. ''I don't know!'', Noah said, ''Usually my mom and my sisters take some ice cream and tissues and go comfort my sister at her room. They yell at us, the men of the family, to not go anywhere near her and let them take care if her''. ''Well, I'm outta here!'', Ezekiel said, ''I gotta go work on my rap song!'' Since today's morning, Ezekiel decided that rap songs are ''a cool milestone every cool person must go through'', and tried to write his own rap song.

''I'm going too!'', Justin said, ''All that crying is making me nervous and I **do not** need wrinkles!'' Noah and Eva rolled their eyes. ''I have to go too!'', Eva said, ''Cause if she doesn't stop crying soon, I'm gonna punch her in the face! I'll be at the gym!'' Noah didn't know what to do. comforting people was not his strongest attribute. ''Well, if nobody's gonna do something about it, then I won't too'', he decided and went to the launch to watch TV. Maybe that will make her crying less annoying.

The ''ignoring technique'' didn't really work, and Katie kept crying through the night. It was now 1:24 AM and no one got any sleep. Eva, Ezekiel, Justin and Noah got out of their rooms, very angry and sleepy, and decided to do something to stop the madness. ''Hey, Katie'', they all walked into her room. They brought her a box of ice cream and tissues. ''We think you need to go to sleep'', Noah said. ''So we can go to sleep'', Eva interrupted. ''Eva...'', Noah whispered, ''That is not how we rehearsed that''.

''Oh, I'm so sorry!'', Katie said, ''I didn't realize I was interrupting your sleep. I'm so sorry...'', she started crying again. ''Oh, that is just great!'', Ezekiel said, ''No matter what you say, she starts crying again!'' ''THAT IS IT! I'M GONNA PUNCH HER!'', Eva yelled. Katie stopped crying immediately, ran to the bathroom and held the door closed while Eva tried to break it open. ''EVA, NO!'', Noah tried to stop her. But there was no use. Eva was enraged. She finally succeeded, and Katie was shrieking in horror. Eva had a crazy look in her eyes. It seemed like nothing was going to stop her.

''She's crazy'', She heard Justin say. She immediately turned her head to him. ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!'', she yelled. ''N...Nothing!'', Justin said, ''R...Really... I... I said... Nothing!'' But no matter what he said, Eva sleep sleep-deprived, and angry at him for what he has done to her a couple days ago. Justin ran outside of the room and Eva ran after him. Ezekiel and Noah ran outside too because they were excited to see Eva finally beat up Justin. Noah has been waiting for this moment since Justin came to the mansion. Katie stayed to sit on her bathroom floor, still in shock. The only thing she knew was that she is not going to cry again.

The next day, Katie woke up with a weird feeling. she got so used to sleeping on a bank-bed with Sadie. They had a morning ritual. Katie would sleep on the top bank and look at Sadie on the bottom bank, and they would say ''Good morning'' to each other. Now she was all alone in the room. She decided to go down and eat something. And throw that ice cream bow to the garbage can. She ate it all. As she walked down the stairs, she could already hear Noah's Xbox. He was sitting in the launch and playing. Eva sat next to him and ate a very bug hamburger. Katie didn't want them to notice her, so she walked really quietly. She entered the kitchen and saw Ezekiel making a sandwich. ''Hey, Katie. Was'sup?'', he asked. ''OK'', she said and asked politely: ''And how are you?'' ''S'all good, homey'', he said and smiled, ''You wanna hear my new rap song?'' Katie wanted to say no, but Ezekiel already started beat-boxing. And he was very bad at it.

Then Justin walked into the kitchen. Katie gasped. He had a black eye, visible wounds on his face, neck and arms and he walked with a limp. He put one hand on his stomach and one on his left leg. ''Justin, are you OK?'', Katie asked. ''NO!'', Justin was angry. ''I am so sorry, I feel like it's my fault'', Katie said. Justin didn't answer. ''But it was pretty heroic of you to defend me against Eva. I mean, thanks to you, I wasn't beaten up. Thank you for saving me'', Katie said naively. ''Saving you?'', Justin asked before he realized the hidden potential behind Katie's misunderstanding. ''Oh, yes. Saving you. I totally did that on purpose. For you, you know. Just for you'', he said and smiled a broken smile, which hurt a lot.

When Katie got out of the kitchen, Noah and Eva walked towards her. ''Katie, Eva has something to say'', Noah pushed Eva to apologize. Eva rolled her eyes in anger. ''I'm sorry for **almost** punching you. And scaring you'', Eva said. ''I think the one you need to apologize to is Justin'', Katie said. ''I am NOT apologizing to that JERK-FACE! HE DESERVES IT!'', Eva yelled and left. Noah laughed. ''He does deserve that'', He said, ''But how are you?'' ''Weird'', Katie said, ''I miss Sadie so much''. ''It will be fine. You'll see each other soon enough'', Noah said. Katie smiled and said: ''I hope she wins. She deserves this win''.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nothing to Fear

''Ahhhh!'', Tyler yelled as he quickly got off of the boat of losers, which was full of chickens. As he stood on the dock and cleaned his luggage from feathers, Chef Hatchet laughed hysterically and sailed away. ''Thank god I'm not on that boat anymore'', Tyler thought to himself. Then he noticed where he was standing. An awesome mansion, with a pool, a hot tub and a tiki bar were in front of him. ''AWESOME!'', he said and walked towards the mansion. As he entered it, he could already hear screaming. ''I SAID NO!'', a familiar voice shouted.

Tyler decided to check what happened. As he arrived at the launch, he saw Eva and Noah arguing loudly with Ezekiel. ''Hey, guys'', Tyler said. They were clearly too focused in their argument to hear him. ''What's the big deal, Eh?'', Ezekiel asked. ''You have got to stop asking us to listen to your rap song! I already heard it 4 times just today!'', Noah looked annoyed. ''YEAH!'', Eva added, ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SONG! IT'S NOT EVEN A SONG! YOU JUST MUMBLE STUFF THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! SO STOP IT!'' Ezekiel was obviously hurt. ''Fine!'', he yelled, ''I thought you guys are my friends! But I guess not, Eh?''

Ezekiel left the launch angrily. Noah shook his head left and right. Tyler stood there, confused. ''What just happened?'', he asked. Eva and Noah, who weren't aware that he was there, were startled. ''Tyler? What are you doing here?'', Noah asked. ''I just came like a few minutes ago'', Tyler explained, ''What's wrong with what's-his-face?'' ''Ezekiel's been watching MTV since he got here and it brainwashed him'', Noah said. Tyler was even more confused.

Eva's been staring at Tyler for a few minutes now. ''What's the matter, Eva?'', Noah asked. ''YOU!'', Eva pointed to Tyler, ''YOU VOTED ME OFF!'' ''It's not just me, y'know. The whole team decided...'', Tyler defended himself. ''BUT YOU ARE HERE!'', Eva frightened him. ''Wow, Eva. I think you need to relax. How about a workout at the gym? That always makes you feel good'', Noah said. ''BUT HE VOTED ME OFF!'', Eva yelled. ''I know, and it was wrong of him, but he was voted off too, so I think he got his punishment'', Noah said. ''FINE!'', Eva said and walked away.

Tyler was stunned. ''Wow, dude. How'd you do that? Are you a wizard or something?'', he asked. ''Yes, Tyler. I'm a wizard'', Noah said sarcastically. ''Wow, cool, man'', Tyler didn't understand the sarcasm. Noah rolled his eyes. ''What kind of powers do you have?'', Tyler asked. ''I have the power to ignore people who annoy me'', Noah said. ''How does that work?'', Tyler asked sheepishly. Noah turned on the TV. ''Hey, Noah, man. How does the ignoring thing work?'', Tyler asked again, still not grasping the point. Noah didn't blink. ''Fine! Don't tell me!'', Tyler said and left. Noah smiled gladly.

Tyler continued touring around the mansion. It was pretty great overall. It reminded him of his family's summerhouse. He reached the stairs to the second floor. ''I wonder what's in there'', he thought to himself, as he climbed it. ''Maybe there's an attic with ghosts! Or monsters! Or vampires!'' He was kinda disappointed to know it was only the bedrooms. ''Oh, man!'', he said. He chose one, put his bags on the floor and laid on the bed, not before he did a quick scan to make sure it wasn't haunted. As he closed his eyes, he thought about her. Lindsay. That was her name. The only girl that was ever interested in him. ''She's so beautiful. And I'm so lucky. What does a girl like that find in a guy like me?'' And he fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up and took a shower, after a few failed attempts to do his ''morning jog'' (although it was already around 4 PM). He sat in the launch with Noah, Eva and Ezekiel, who already ''forgave'' them. A feminine giggle was heard from the kitchen. Katie came to the launch, holding a plate of sandwiches. Justin followed her. ''Oh, great'', Noah said, annoyed. Justin sat on the sofa, and Katie began feeding him. Everybody rolled their eyes. ''OK, beauty. I'm gonna put on some face cream and I'd be right back. Why don't you wash that plate in the meantime?'' After they both left, Tyler asked: ''So, are Justin and Katie dating now?'' ''No'', Noah said, ''He's just using her''. ''Messed up, I say'', Ezekiel added. ''So why aren't you doing anything about it?'', Tyler asked. ''IT'S HER PUNISHMENT FOR VOTING ME OFF!'', Eva yelled. ''Plus, Eva beat Justin up and now Katie thinks his the victim''.

Tyler looked more and more confused. ''Why did you beat Justin up?'', Tyler asked. ''BECAUSE HE DESERVED IT!'', Eva yelled. Tyler moved to a different couch. ''Hey, the last Total Drama episode is on in ten minutes, wanna watch?'', Ezekiel asked. ''No, it was pretty boring'', Tyler tried to avoid it, ''You don't want to watch it''. Noah raised an eyebrow. ''But we always watch! We wanna know what other people think about us, Eh?'', Ezekiel said. ''Just... Can you not? I would really rather if you won't'', Tyler said. He didn't want them to know he was eliminated because of his fear of chickens.

''Let's watch it!'', Noah said. ''No! Please! Noah, I thought you hate this show!'', Tyler pleaded. ''I do'', Noah said, ''It's total garbage. But you don't want to see it **so much,** it makes me want to see it. See?'' ''WHAT?!'', Tyler asked, confused. Justin and Katie came back. ''What are you watching?'', Katie asked. ''Tyler's elimination episode'', Eva said devilishly. ''Yes!'', Justin said. Only Katie was concerned. ''I think Tyler doesn't want us to see it'', she said. ''We're seeing it!'', Justin said eagerly. A little fight broke out.

''OK, we'll settle it democratically. Who wants to watch the episode?'', Noah asked. Noah, Eva, Ezekiel and Justin raised their hands. ''That settles it'', Noah said. Tyler got up of his place and went to his room. ''Hey, sweet, can you go get us some popcorn?'', Justin asked Katie. Katie looked at a depressed Tyler walking away. ''Oh, and Katie'', Justin added, ''You better be on my side next time''. Katie nodded her head and went to get the popcorn.

Tyler sat in his room, ears covered with pillows, and waited for the nightmare to end. For the past 10 minutes, everyone stood outside of his room, making chicken noises and telling chicken jokes. ''I wish Lindsay was here'', he thought.


	7. Chapter 7 - They Call Her Crazy

Eva was on her evening jog. She decided to go for 20 laps around the mansion since the weather was really nice. When she stopped to do some push-ups on the ground, she noticed something was moving in the water. She got up and decided to inspect it. She stood at the end of the dock and watched it come closer and closer to her. Then, something popped out. Red hair, green eyes and a crazy smile. ''Hey, Eva!'', it yelled gleefuly at her, then shook its hair, which was soaking wet.

''Izzy?!'', Eva was confused, ''Aren't you supposed to come on the boat of losers?'' Izzy laughed hysterically and said: ''You're so funny, Eva!'', which made Eva even more confused. Izzy jumped out of the water and stood on the dock. ''Cool...'', she said as she looked at the mansion, ''Is this your house?'' Eva raised her unibrow and said: ''Uhh... No, this is where all the eliminated contestants go to after they are voted off''. Izzy jumped in the air excited and said: ''COOL!'' I wonder what's inside!'' As Izzy hopped towards the ansion, Eva decided to continue jogging and stay away from her.

''HEY, MANSION!'', Izzy yelled as she came in. Noah, who was in the kitchen, came out to see who was yelling. ''Izzy?'', he was surprised. ''Hey, you're the guy who kissed that other guy!'', izzy said and laughed. Noah frowned and went back to the kitchen. Izzy went after him. ''First, my name is Noah. Seconed, I never kissed any guy'', Noah tried to stay calm. He was in the middle of making himself a sandwich. ''Yeah, you did!'', Izzy said and grabbed Noah's sandwich, ''In that Awake-A-Thon''. She took a bite of the sandwich. ''Give me that!'', Noah said angrily and took his sandwich back. Izzy laughed and pinched his cheek. ''You're so cute, little guy!'', she said.

Just when Noah was about to reach his breaking point, Ezekiel entered the kitchen. ''Yo, what's wrong? I heard screaming, homey'', he said. Noah took a deep breath and said: ''Good, now I can leave''. He took his sandwich and exited the kitchen. ''What's his deal?'', Ezekiel asked Izzy. ''Oh, he's just being Mr. Grumpy-pants'', She said. Ezekiel looked confused. ''Really? His pants looked fine to me'', he said. Izzy looked at him and bursted out laughing. ''You are so stupid!'', she said, ''Just look at your stupid face!'' Ezekiel felt hurt and said: ''Yo, that's mean!'' He was about to leave the kitchen, but Izzy put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. ''Hey, I'm just kidding! Can no one take a joke around here?!'', she said smiling. Ezekiel still felt insulted, but his need to be friends with everyone was stronger than him. ''Fine'', he said. ''Hey, what's your name, kiddo?'', Izzy asked. ''Ezekiel. Or Zeke for short'', he said. Izzy started laughing again. ''That is such a stupid name! Zeke!'' she continued laughing, while Ezekiel left angrily.

Then, Izzy went to tour the mansion. Of course, she did it while walking on her hands and pretending her legs are a periscope. Appereantly, everyone were already asleep, which was a real dissapointment for her. She climbed the stairs to the second floor, now on her feet, and went into the empty room nearest to her. She had no luggage, as she had no time to take her stuff from the island while chased by the RCMP, so she just laid on the bed in a weird sleeping position, and fell asleep in seconds.

In the morning, she woke up standing on her head. This was not a surprise for her. She went to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth (while making scary faces at herself in the mirror), and then went downstairs. Noah and Ezekiel were watching some action film, and while Ezekiel was amazed and Noah pointed out numerous mistakes in the film, Justin and Katie joined them. ''Hey, sweet, fo get me something cold to drink'', Justin said to Katie. She giggled and said: ''OK''. Izzy looked hatefully on Justin and then followed Katie to the Kitchen. As Katie was pouring lemonade to a glass, Izzy sneaked behined her, grabbed her and shut her mouth with her hand. Katie tried to release herself, but Izzy's grip was stronger. ''Shhh'', Izzy whispered, ''Don't be afraid of me. I am here to help you. I know Justin looks really hot and dreamy, but he is just using you. He is cold and evil. Trust me. I know''. When Izzy let go of Katie, the latter yelled: ''You're crazy!'' and ran out of the kitchen crying and horrified.

Izzy went back to the launch and everyone, including Eva and Tyler who joined them, stared at her. ''What?'', Izzy asked. ''What did you do to Katie?'', Ezekiel asked. ''Nothing!'', Izzy yelled and swinged her arms in the air, ''I just warned her from Justin and she ran crying!'' Justin got up from the couch and asked ''naively'': ''Why did you warned her from me?'' Izzy, who knew him, didn't buy his game. ''DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU CHEATING, MANIPULATING SON OF A BITCH!'' Everyone was surprised, and Eva smiled in satisfaction. Justin tried to hide his fear. ''Why would you talk like that to me?'', he said in a gentle tone, trying to charm her. ''BEACUSE YOU'RE A LOWLIFE BASTARD!'', Izzy kept yelling. Justin came closer to her and hald her hand. She flipped him on his back and kicked him. He was yelling from pain, while Eva and Noah exchaned serious faces. Justin got up and left the launch as fast as he can, while Izzy barked at him like a dog.

After a moment of silence, Izzy smiled and said: ''So, what's going on with you, guys?'' Tyler, trying to change the subject and gain popularity, said: ''I totally did a hundred push-ups in a row today!'' Eva laughed and said: ''As if **you** can do a hundred push-ups! I bet you can't even do ten in a row!'' Tyler, who was offended since he had the ''jock'' image (to his opinion), said: ''Yeah?! Well, I bet I can do more push-ups then you! And run faster!'' Eva growled and was about to hit Tyler in the face, but Noah stopped her and said: ''We can settle that easily. Just have a running and push-ups competition to see who wins''. Eva and Tyler shook hands, as she looked at him with a degrading face and said: ''You're on!'' Tyler yelled: ''You're on-on!'' Eva smiled as she squizzed Tyler's hand tighter and tighter, making him scream in pain.

Then, both of them ran outside, eager to compete, and Izzy ran after them, screaming excitedly. ''Yo, do you really think Tyler can compete with Eva?'', Ezekiel asked Noah. He looked at Ezekiel and said: ''No, but is better for Tyler to be injured in a copetition and not by a raging Eva. It'll be less painful''. They went out and swa Eva and Tyler stretching. ''This is so Awasome!'', Izzy said excitedly. ''So, these are the rules: each round will consist of 20 pushp-ups and one lap around the mansion. First one to quit, loses'', Noah said. ''Easy!'', Tyler said. ''This will be over before I blink!'', Eva stated. They were both in position to start running. ''Ready? Set... Run!'', Noah said.

Tyler and Eva started to run. ''Go, Eva! Kick his butt!'', Izzy yelled. ''Tyler, dude, you can do it!'', Ezekiel cheered for him. Noah just stood there and waited for it to be over. ''It's so obvious who's going to win'', he thoght, ''There is no point in cheering''. After to rounds, Eva was clearly in the lead, but Tyler had no intention of giving up. Now, they were both doing push-ups. Eva's breaths were timed, and she looked confident. Tyler, on the other hand, was very sweaty, his legs hurt and his muscels were cramped. Eva started another lap, and Tyler tried to speed up his pace. He finally got up, and felt dizzy. Nevertheless, he started his third lap, and a few seconds later, everyone heard a fall.

They rushed to find Tyler and saw him lying on the floor, face-down. They rolled him over and Noah checked his pulse. ''OK, he's alive. He just fainted'', he said. Noah tilted Tyler's head back and said: ''Ezekiel, can you lift his legs up?'' ''Sure, homey'', Ezekiel said and did that. Eventually, Tyler started coughing and breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and whisperd: ''What happened?'' Eva said: ''Well, I won the copetition, as expected. But nice job, tracksuit, you lasted longer than I thoght you would''. She helped him get up while Izzy started laughing. Everyone looked at her, concerned. ''You lost!'', Izzy said while she kept laughing, ''A loser who's afraid of chickens! Chicken-boy!'' Izzy continued laughing, not noticing that everyone has already left the place. Eva and Tyler went to shower, and Noah and Ezekiel went to their rooms, trying to shake off what just happened.

Later, around 1 PM, everyone were outside, enjoying the weather in their bathing suits. Tyler was lying on a beach chair under a tree, drinking water. Ezekiel was chillin' in the hot tub. Justin sunbathed and Katie fanned him. Noah and Eva sat at the tiki bar. They looked at Izzy, who was in the pool, checking how long can she hold her breath underwater. ''So, what do you think?'', Eva asked. ''She's crazier then a paranoid schizophrenic with a egaphone hollering at a manic depressive hallucinatin with a shotgun'', Noah said. Eva didn't understand a word he said. ''Can you explain that in english?'', she asked. ''She's a lunatic'', Noah explained, ''But I will say to her advantage that she hates Justin''. Eva nodded her head positively and said: ''She might be crazy, but at least she's not a girly-girl''. Noah pondered for a few seconds. ''OK, I'll except her. We need to add as much people as possible. We can't let Justin run this mansion''.

Izzy's head popped out of the water. ''Hey, Izzy, wanna join us?'', Noah asked. She smiled and said: ''Sure, guys''. She got out of the pool and sat with them. ''One coconut milk'', she said to the bartender. The three of them sat there, chatting about their interests. Who would've thought that in the end, the cynical guy, the female bully and the crazy girl will become friends.


End file.
